swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cooperation improvement mechanics
In an effort to better understand exactly how the mechanics in this game work, I've been recording data about various things, but for this specific page, I'd like to look into how the cooperation improvements work. Data So far, I only have data from my main account, and here's what it looks like: (note that the dashes in the lowest and highest estimate boxes indicate infinitely repeating digits, the number of dashes being the number of previous digits repeated) The lowest and highest estimate entries are what you would multiply the displayed cooperation by in order for it to correctly round (assuming 0.5 rounds up to 1, as the game seems to do) to the actual cooperation. I obtained the lower estimate by dividing (actual co-op)-0.5 by displayed co-op, or (A-0.5)/D. I obtained the higher estimate by using (A+0.49999999)/D, since .49999999 was the furthest I could go before my calculator rounded to 0.5. As you can see, I noted when the number could be expresses as a fraction. This data suggests that the common ratio that is being applied to my workers' cooperation skill is between 65/54 and 1.211538461 (the highest low estimate and the lowest high estimate. I find this strange, as it means the percentage increase is between 20.3 and 21.1, which implies a non-linear increase by the improvements. Based on this data, my current hypothesis is either the first improvement gives +10% and the second gives +11%, or the first gives +11% and the second gives +10%. 'Kalabins current research and theorycrafting'. Updated every now and then. All carpet improvements. Based on current data its very obvious that the bonus is NOT +1/member. To do: 1. Figure out exactly what the bonus from the carpet is. If we know the bonus of the carpet we can set up an equation and solve the value there but thats step 3.... 2. Determne wether or not the carpet increases the points gotten from guild bonus. In other words if its A*B*C or A*(B+C) 3. Set up the equation and solve it. Current theory: 1%+/member which is then further amplified by carpet. Reason for that belief? I lost roughly 75-90(its a guesstimate) points/6 hour crafting with my carpenter when I left an 18 man(Also a guesstimate. Didnt count them) guild. For my carpenter.18% would be around 66 points in 6 hours. If that is then further improved 15% by carpet(See sorc on my table. 60 became 69 which happens to be exactly 15%. There are 3 back store carpets which means that 15% is not an unlikely number. 5% per carpet upgrade. ) that would put the increase at 77 which somewhat matches my estimates. Later if I get bored I will try those numbers in an equation and compare with my workers to see if it holds water. How you can help In order to test this hypothesis, I'll need more data from other players. If anyone would like to help, please add a table similar to the one I made to this page, though you don't have to do the calculations for lower and higher estimates, just the displayed and actual co-op for each worker, and how many backdoor carpet improvements you have (according to this wiki there are 3 I believe?). And of course, if you don't have any backdoor carpet improvements, your co-op won't be affected, so no need to record anything here. Level is mainly there just to keep things in order, so I didn't record the displayed at one level, then level that worker up before calculating actual. Also, if you workers' cooperation skills aren't very high, the difference between displayed and actual won't be as significant, so the results won't be as accurate. So the higher the co-op skill, the better. Also, if anyone knows a better way to display the data, or a better way to present this page in general (I'm not very familiar with wiki formatting), feel free to edit away. Happy researching! A new revelation (Confirmed) I recently noticed my sorceress was suddenly getting more co-op points that before, which confused me since I hadn't leveled her up or gotten any new improvements. I realized what did change was the number of people in my guild. To test this, I added my alt to the guild and had it's blacksmith craft an item. I found that he gained an additional 2 improvement points per hour when in the guild. From this, I conclude that guilds actually increase, at the very least, the cooperation skill of workers in the guild. I don't know exactly how it works, or what the bonus depends on, but I know it's there. This merits its own research page, which I'll add later. This research page can still be useful, but now I know that in addition to knowing the number of improvements you have, you also need to know how many members are in your guild, and possibly what improvements they have. Category:Research